The present invention relates to gymnastic or health apparatus and more particularly to a health machine for enabling an user to exercise upside down to practice the vertebra of the body and to improve the blood circulation in the body.
Conventional health apparatus such as a massage or running machine is very popular but has limited health effect. FIG. 1 shows a blood circulation machine 10 which is structurally as a chair has a back 11 and a seat 12 with a vibration motor. When a human sits down on the seat, the motor provides proper power to vibrate his body. However, the result is limitative because of that the vertebra of the user could not stretch out.
The present invention has a main object to provide a health machine for enabling an user to exercise upside down to stretch his vertebra out and to relax his vertebra without pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a health machine for enabling an user to exercise upside down which massages his thigh and to improve the blood circulation in his body.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a health machine for enabling an user to exercise upside down which machine can be elevationally adjustable to fit to the height of the user.
Accordingly, the health machine of the present invention comprises generally an adjustable support and massage assembly rotatably disposed on the top of the support. When a man stands against the massage assembly and bows down his upper body, the massage assembly will turn clockwise for about 90 degrees. So that he is hanged upside down from the massage assembly which massages his thigh simultaneously.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.